Twilight: the story behind the picture
by sailormoonatcj
Summary: Bella is new in town, but once she paints a picture from her past, she is gifted with extra ordinary gifts as picture tells more than just a story. Rated for language, sexuality, and some violent content.
1. Chapter 1

A young woman is sleeping in bed in an old attic of some kind, she tossed turn in her bed. As she dreams hears a child laughter, see a man and woman holding each other as they kissed out in the rain. The woman with messy dark brown hair; with coffee brown eyes is apparently looking straight at her. The woman lips move as if almost saying, "it's time to woke up and remember, who you are."

She woke up with a gasp, then hears, "Bella, you lazy piece of shit you; better have breakfast started." Bella run to her closet got dress really fast, then came to the kitchen start making breakfast scramble eggs, sausage and toast. It don't took to long to make, then she went back up to her room grabbed her black cover with her drawn in them, picked up her backpack walked back downstairs out the front door, got in her old red truck. Drive to school got out head to the library were an older woman name Tiffany Williams was waiting for her with a breakfast sandwich and a large orange juice.

"Hello, Bells, who are you this morning?" She and Bella are there breakfast together.

"Fine." Bella answer her; as she was enjoying breakfast with her friend. Little did she know someone would not only turn her world upside down as while as his own.

Earlier this morning

Edward was in his hotel room getting ready for his first day back at Forks high school for his job as a teacher aide. As he wear a white button up shirt, black jeans, black leather jacket and black boots. As he got in his sliver Volvo, drive to the school. He saw the parking lot was filling up with cars, he saw a red beat up truck park by itself, parked right next to it.

As he enter the school walked in to the office, he asked if he could spoke with principal Greene. As he waited the principal called him into the office, "good morning, Mr. Cullen." He shake his hand and said he show him around, he took him to the English language class room. "This here is Mr. Mason classroom. This will be your first class you will assist. I'll leave you to it." Edward thank him; as the teacher was seating there as one student enter. Edward saw as she was looking down at the floor, as she took a seat in the back. He watch as some more students came in they were all whispering to themselves.

Back to Bella

Bella was sitting down in the far back, as everyone enter the others enter the class room. They were whispering to themselves as she had a feeling, what they were whispering about. It was always about her no matter what, it hurt but she was used to it; don't mean she has to like it.

Then the teacher called up a Mr. Cullen as he walked to the front of the class. "Hello, everyone my name is Edward Cullen. I'll be your teacher side for the rest of the school year." He doesn't look very comfortable in front of everyone. He walks back slowly as Mr. Mason start his lesson plan.

When the bell rang Emmett knocked over her black cover with drawings all over the floor. As she leans down to pack them up off the floor, she was surprised to see that Mr. Cullen was helping her pick up her drawing. "Thank you." I whisper to him.

"Your, welcome this are really good. You draw?" He asked her.

"Yes!" I told him. After he helped her out with picking up all of her drawing, she goes to government class surprise that Mr. Cullen was in the class with. He took a seat in the back as did Bella as she wait for the teacher to enter.

The lesson was starting as she listen to the teacher as she hears, "that, Bells is such a slut." Bella knew it was Mike, Tyler and Eric, then she heard Tyler say, "she a useless, no one care about her." Eric says , "why, did they have such an ugly daughter."

Back to Edward

He was shocked by the students behavior, what is there problem with this girl; all they did was put her down, spoke such disgusting words about her. She looked hurt, but it looked like she had expected it.

After the bell rang the three boys knocked her books to the floor, the teacher don't say anything. He helps Bella pick up her books off the floor, he couldn't believe it is this how she gets treat like a piece of garbage.

He watched as his sister Rosalie and her friends treat her; he knew Rosalie could be a bitch. But he don't call her sister anymore, she was nothing but an ice queen, he don't like his brother Jasper. He never made him feel welcome at home as he left home, it felt nice to be away from home. But here he was back in hell to the place he was born.

As he watched the girl Bella all day as people shove her into a locker roughly, trip her and bad mouth her all day.

The lunch bell rang

He watched as she by passed the cafeteria, she walked away as he walked into the teacher lounge. He meet a few of the teacher 's, one of the last teacher was a middle age woman name Sarah Thomas from the art class.

He had to asked her a question about the girl, "so, what do you think of out school so far?"

"It's okay so far, I have a question about one of the students here?"

"Which, one?"

"I don't know her name, but she got pale skin, brown hair almost to her waist and coffee Brown eyes."

"Oh, you must mean Isabella Swan."

"Is that her name?"

"Yes, she very good student, her grade are very good. I'm afraid she being mistreated."

"Noticed every students bully her, called her names, tripping and shoving her into things."

"Yes."

"Why, hasn't anyone done anything about it?"

"I tried, but the school won't do anything against that students." She looked close to tears.

"I guess nothing changed much in this hometown."

"No, it hasn't changed at all."

"Why, doesn't her family do anything about it?"

"There, just us bad as everyone else."

"Why, does her family not help her?" Edward asked her curiously.

"They, don't care for her; they treat her like a house maid and chef." Edward was shocked, no wonder she took everyone abused.

Back to Bella

Bella was on her way to art class as she enter her art teacher Ms. Thomas was inside waiting for her alone with Mr. Cullen. She took her seat in front of her area as everyone enter.

Ms. Thomas spoke, "today, class we have special person join us today. Please, welcome Mr. Edward Cullen to our class." Everyone said welcome expected me; then our teacher said, "paint whatever you, want it your day to feel free."

I closed my eyes let my imagination run wild, I saw the same two people in my dream. After I opened my eyes I started to paint on the white board, then after I was done with my painting both Ms. Thomas and Mr. Cullen were shocked.

"Bella, this is breath taking." Ms. Thomas tell her still in shock, even don't say anything. Then every students in the class took a peak, they were in shocked too.

If you took a good look at the painting there were two people dancing together in a rain storm.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward took a good look at the painting himself, he was shocked by such detail. He couldn't look away from the couple, there was so much love in there eyes for one another. He look behind him; as he looked saw same of the students don't move were too busy staring at the painting of the couple.

Then he heard a lot of questions going on around the room, "wonder, who these two people? Why, did she paint that for? Who, though the loser can paint?"

Edward had enough turn to the class, "all of you, what is your problem with Bella?"

"She stupid, worthless, useless." One student answer.

The next student said, "she a stupid bitch." The others nod there head, as everyone else was in agreement.

"If she so stupid, then how do you explain, why that painting is so fucking good?" Edward asked them. "You, all belong in fucking detention."

"I couldn't agree with you more, " Ms. Thomas had just enter the room. She looked like she meant business, "I think you, should all stay after school think about your action."

Back to Bella

Bella wasn't expecting anyone to stand up for her; as the bell rang it was time for history. She walked to class, as she took her seat in the back, the teacher handed out a test as enter the room seat in his private area.

She was just looking over her test, it looked too easy as she started doing her test not looking at anybody. As she did the last of her test, she started to draw again as everyone was doing there test. Bella was finished with two more drawings as everyone finished there test, the teacher was at Bella desk took her test took all the papers back to his desk as the bell rang everyone got up went to the gym class. They don't have do anything today as she sit down and draw some more.

With the day finally over with as she got in her truck drive home, but it felt more like a prison then anything else.

Bella finished the dinner goes upstairs to work on her drawing and she painted a picture of a little girl on a swing. She leans her head back, let out a happy laugh as if deep thought. As she looks at the clock having to go downstairs to clean up the kitchen. She closed her eyes began to dream as she did same thing, but she saw a huge tree were a man was craving something into the tree. When he pulled back, you could see the word written on the tree, "Serenity."

Back to Edward

He just enter his hotel room as he got in he was walking in with his dinner for the day. As he ate no one knew he was oldest son in the Cullen family, as he wasn't welcome at home or in town. So after eating his dinner, he grab his boxers, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo and body wash.

After taking a shower and getting ready for bed, he was wondering what the next day would bring. He couldn't stop thinking about Isabella Swan, she was another mystery he couldn't figure out. There something about her; he couldn't out his finger on it. Three things were certain one is Bella was being bullied, hurt and used, second was she loved art and third she one big mystery.

Back to Bella

She woke up early got breakfast ready, she drive to school got there only two cars were there. She walk to the library seat down as her friend Tiffany brought her a blueberry muffins and a hot chocolate. As they were eating they were talking about everything from her first day at school, to the new student teacher and her painting from yesterday.

Tiffany final asked, "what, made you decide to that paint that picture from yesterday?"

Bella wasn't sure on how to answer her; "I keep having this dreams, I feel like when I'm dreaming, that I feel different. Sometimes feel like something big is missing."

Tiffany then nod, said, "what, do you think missing, Bella?"

Bella look at her friend sadly, "home and a family."

Tiffany looked at her friend sadly as well, "I hope you get, what you want. You deserve it after all you been through."

Bella smile a little bit, "yeah, me too. I hope can graduate, get a job and have my own family. Never returned to this hell hole again."

"I don't blame you either, I wouldn't return at all." Tiffany pulled Bella into a hug as the two embrace tightly.

Bella let a few tears old, "I wish had a family. Who loved me and treat me like a daughter. Not, having me cook, clean and act like a slave day and night."

Back to Edward

Edward had just arrive at the school park near the red truck again, he walked inside just as he get to the home office. Everyone was having a meeting of some kind it looked like principal Greene and Mr. Moore were having a serious conversations.

As they stopped talking they went on there way out; little does anyone know the Bella, was going to leave everyone shocked.

Back to Bella

Bella was still having the same problem with the bullies, her school work was good. After she had gotten to her art class everyone was glaring at her; she give them one right back that everyone turned away. She was shocked, "wow, my glare must have scared them."

After a while before she could get to history class, she was told the principal need to see her; as she walked into the principal office shut the door closed. "You, wanted to see me Mr. Greene."

"Yes, have a seat will you." He pointed to the chair as she seat down, he pulled out her test show her; test score was hundred percent.

Bella had a feeling it about her test, she got a perfect a score on her test.

"Your teacher thinks you cheated on your test."

Bella was shocked, she had never cheated on anything in her whole life. "Excuse me. Why, would I cheat on a test for?"

"While, I don't know either."

"Don't lie you don't believe that either. How about if I prove I don't cheated on my test." Bella says standing up on her two feet.

"Alright, answer some questions."

"Bring it on."

"What, do you know about George Washington?"

"Easy, He was the first president, his birthday is on February 22nd , it's also presidents day, he died 1799."

The principal was shocked, "Julius Caesar?"

Bella just smiled, "lived in 100 years b.c, married Cleopatra, assassinated in the year 44 b.c."

"Napoleon?"

"He was a great leader of war in the year of 1813, were he lost over fifty thousands men, he would lose at the battle of Waterloo year 1815, he died 1822."

The principal couldn't speak at first, then he continued on with his questions. "Let's stick to deaths Abraham Lincoln?"

"1865."

"Socrates?"

"399 b.c."

"Freddy Mercury?"

"1991."

"Isaac Newton?"

"1775."

Then the door open up, Mr. Cullen walked in the office. "Excuse me; Mr. Greene I just came to tell you; Bella don't cheated I was watching her the whole time."

"I believe your right, my apologies Miss Swan."

"Yeah, I guess you do." Bella was about ready to grab her stuff, when Edward asked her to stay for a moment.

"What is it? Mr. Cullen?"

"What are you going to do about the students bullying Miss Swan?"

"I don't know what you mean? " He acted like he don't know what Mr. Cullen was talking about.

But he don't back down at all, "I mean don't you think it would look bad if a video went viral. Of a girl being bullied by ever students and teachers not doing anything about it." He held out his cellphone.

Bella was in shock as was the principal that someone had catches all of the students behavior.

Mr. Greene looked worried about his reputation, "no, we don't have to do that. Your right I'll took care of it right away, let get back to history should we."

Bella was beside Mr. Cullen as they walked to class she whispers her thanks to him. He just nodded his head at her; us the three of them made it back to class as they open the door everyone turned as the principal, Bella and Mr. Cullen walked through the door.

All of the students were watching as the principal spoke, "Mr. Moore you were wrong in your accusations against Miss Swan. She is innocent, I test her myself and she passed."


	3. Chapter 3

Mr Moore was in shocked he thought for sure Miss Swan had cheated on her test, could there was no way she could be that smart. "Let, find out how smart she is."

Bella looked at everyone around the room, then she thought she heard voices. She just smiled brightly said almost challenging voice. "I accept your challenge Mr Moore."

Mr Moore was in shocked, "alright, let see how smart you are."

Bella was smiling widely, "Bring it on."

had a smirk on his face, "let, start with about ways to torture in Spain and London."

Bella grin was wide, "I'm all ears."

Mr. Moore asked the first question, "1407, the black mask?"

"The year of the burning of witches."

"1414, Richard the 3rd?"

"He murdered the king to get the throne."

"1421?"

"He murdered is own two sons, so he would stay on the throne." But then Bella added. "He buried them alive."

"1433?"

"He poisoned and killed his brother."

"The Colombian neck tie?"

"That was around the revolutionary war"

They would take a knife and cut out your tongue, threw your throat".

"Spain, 1416?"

"They would lay on a table of spikes and then pour boiling hot water all over you." Bella then went on with, "also tie your arms and legs to four different horses and tear you apart."

"The iron maiden of the 18 century?"

"The prisoners were put inside, then spikes on the inside killed them."

"Now, Mr. Moore that will be enough. Mr. Greene, Mr. Moore, Mr. Cullen and the students were in shocked. Then Mr Greene turned to Bella, "my deepest apologies Miss Swan."

Bella just give him a grin, "it's alright, I was being a smartass anyway." She could hear everyone gasping and talking about her.

Mr. Greene told everyone that everyone need to stay after school for a announcement.

Bella was going to the gym class was changing into her gym clothes as everyone was going to the balance beam, Bella was the last in line as everyone expected Bella was up next, then she was on the balance beam. She closed her eyes then she bend down lifted her leg up in the air.

Everyone was watching Bella, as she then started to doing a sit down she then had her hands in front of her; then she lifted her body up with our feet high in the air. Watched as she laid on her back, as her hands were on the beam she lifted bend her legs, lifted half her back off the beam. She flip forward was on her knees was standing up straight. Then she turned around did a back flip off the beam, she landed on her two feet open her eyes up was surprised to see everyone was watching her.

The coach clapped his hands together as he called everyone to attention. "Today, were going to have a sparring match. First up is Bella and Rosalie."

Bella should have seen this coming, but there was nothing she could do about it. She just knew that Rosalie was looking forward to beating her up, as she got to the circle. Then they were apart Bella closed her eyes as she did something she grin at Rosalie.

Rosalie charged right at her; Bella moved out of the way and watched as Rosalie hit the floor hard.

Bella watched as Rosalie had a pissed off look on her face, then she watched as she was charging through her like an angry bull. Bella move again only Rosalie lost her footing hit face first, as Rosalie got up there was red mark on her cheek.

Rosalie touch her cheek, then she looked at Bella with a murders look in her blue eyes, "you, fucking bitch. You'll ruin my face."

Bella laugh loudly, "bitch, you and your fucking looks are pathetic. But then again that's all your good for isn't your worthless looks. Do you really think your mom and dad would be proud, if they find out you wanted to be a mechanic."

Rosalie was shocked, "how, did you know that?"

Bella was just laughing loudly, "like, I'm going to tell you."

Rosalie charged faster as she did, Bella flip over her land on her feet. Rosalie was so angry she yelled at the others, "get, her."

Tyler was the first to come up, before he could touch Bella, she did a spinning back kick to his leg and she punch him hard across face. Mike grabbed Bella around the waist, then Rosalie was running up through her again. Then lifted up her legs kick her in the chest, she elbow Mike in the face.

Jessica was face against her; she was getting to punch her, but Bella lifted her leg kick her in the chest hard that she flew backwards. River

Jasper was up next he was getting ready to attack her; when Bella lifted up her legs kick him in the chin knocking him out cold.

Emmett was up next, as he was charging up to Bella, she got down low hot him in the stomach so hard, he gasp for air.

Alice and Lauren don't move as they watched Bella beat up there groups of friends and brother.

Bella looked right at them, "you, do you want so of this." She yelled at them, "what, about you or you?!"

Everyone was holding up there hands and surrender, everyone was now afraid of Bella. That they all give her space and then Rosalie got back up run after Bella again by grabbing her shoulder, spin her around. But Bella kick right across the face hard as blood flew out of Rosalie mouth.

Bella walked away from everyone, some of the teachers and students were now afraid to go near Bella.

Back to Edward

Edward had gotten the principal, but just everyone had gotten there must of the popular kids were on the floor.

The principal postponed the assembly, but everyone of the teachers were told not to let the other students bullied Bella anymore or there would be consequence for everyone involve.

Edward was surprised that his ice queen and the tough guy got there ass handed to them.

Back to Bella

Bella was making dinner when Emmett got in her face, "how, could beat up Rosalie like that. You had no right to that."

Bella was so pissed off she got right in Emmett face too, "oh, says the hypocrite. Who, beat, shove, yelled and bullies me; you two great me like shit and guess what you and everyone can go fuck themselves. There a new me and if anyone ever touched me ever again i will fuck you all up."

Emmett and Alice were shocked, then Emmett let out, "it's a good thing were not your real family."

"What?!" Bella was in shock, "what, do you mean your not my real family?"

Alice just smiled, "did, really think we were your brother and sister, that our mom and dad were your family. Some people drop you off to our family for money."

Bella had feeling all along, this family wasn't her real family. So she saw Emmett and Alice were both laughing, then Bella hit him in the throat and kick him hard knocking him out cold. She turn her attention to Alice, "you, better start explaining and fast."

Alice just smirk, "going to be in so much trouble."

Bella just smiled brightly, "who's going to stop from kicking your ass."

Alice had no come back for that one, before she could do anything she felt hand grab by the neck and keep punching her in the face.

Bella grabbed the food trash it, then she went upstairs packed everything up tossing it into the truck.

By the time Bella left Emmett and Alice were both looking at each other, they realize there big mistake. There help was gone long gone, now they would have to cook and clean themselves.

As Bella was driving away she was driving so fast that after an hour driven pulled over to the other side of the road. She cried so hard that it help her to passed out, she fall into a deep sleep.

Back to Edward

Bella to him was becoming a deeper mystery that he couldn't put his finger on. But he had to admit that Bella was an extraordinary.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella wake up from her dream, it felt so real as she put her truck window down. She saw a huge field then step out of her truck, as she is walking over to the tree there something covered up the tree as she three letters. "Ity."

Bella move the stuff off the tree that's when she saw shocked her; the word read. "Serenity."

Bella fell to her knees gasping loudly, as she closed her eyes. A child laughter was louder as she saw a little girl in a white dress running passed her. Then a bright light was over the field, saw the little girl with long curly brown hair; which was flying everywhere. She stop when a man appear right in front of the little girl as she run into his arms jumping into them. Then he was lifting her into the air was spin in her around to face Bella. Then a woman walked up to them wrapped her arms around them both the three of them were facing Bella, she was just standing at them as the tears were fallen down her face. As she had her hands cover her face, she whispers. "Mom, dad?!"

As she uncovered her face they were gone as it cloud again, Bella turned her head saw a clear path was following it as she reached the end. It was a two story house, there was log house. The roof, balcony on top was all wood; with outdoor furniture and a small table between the chairs. She saw the red front door walked up to it. As she feel for a key hidden on top, she unlock the door goes inside as she enter closing her eyes crying a little, whispering to herself. "I'm home."

As she looked around her home, she saw some family pictures. The first picture she picked up was a picture of a happy couple, then look to the second picture of her parents wedding day. The third picture was them holding a baby girl, "that's me your holding." Bella tears fall down her face, the last picture was the three of them sitting together on a blanket outside looking happy.

Bella looked to the living room there was big couch in the center, two chairs and a table between them. A stone wall fireplace, then she noticed a big dining room table with four chairs by two windows. Looking at the kitchen she remembers when she and her mother used to cook meals together.

Bella spot the stairs starts heading upstairs as she walked upstairs touched the walls with her fingertips. As she felt everything coming into her head, she reached the second floor. There were four doors, Bella went for the first door on her right open it up, it was empty. The second door on the right had a big guest bedroom as Bella went inside was surprised to see a bed,nightstand, a lamp on top and another door. She open it up it was a full bathroom close the door and found another door it was a closest.

After looking around the guest bedroom one more time, she went to the first door on the left. Opening it up walked in as she was inside, there was a king size bed. There were two nightstands on either sides of the bed, two lamps on them, there were two double doors. Bella opened them up it was a balcony, closing the doors back up and locking them up.

Bella knew who's room it was belongs to her parents, as she closed the door behind her. Made her way to the last bedroom, as she open the bedroom she knew in that moment it was her bedroom.

She was in her old bedroom as she seat down on her bed, looking at the room. Bella mind began to wonder as she closed her eyes letting the memories.

After about two hours

Bella start to move things inside her home, she couldn't believe she was here.

Monday morning after moving in everything she got up early was surprised that she don't have to cook for anyone but herself. As she find little to make for breakfast, she was happy for the first time in her life.

Back to Edward

After the weekend was over with he looked around saw the red truck, as he got out was surprised by what he saw. Isabella looked different her hair style was different even her clothes. Her hair was in a long braid ponytail, her clothes were different she was wearing a black tank top with a red button up shirt, tan pants and black boots with heels. Isabella looked like a badass as she looked at me for a second walked to her first class. As I got there everyone was looking at Isabella, she don't look at anyone.

Back to Bella

I'm sure everyone was having a good time staring at me; seeing me with a new style. Go right ahead and stare at me; the old Bella dead, new me is very angry and pissed off.

I saw Rosalie come right up to my desk get right on my face, "hello, freak."

"Oh, hello frost the ice queen, who has no heart and is good at nothing then been a bitch." I had a big grin on my face.

Rosalie look angry her whole face was red, just as she was about to hit me a hand catch her wrist. It was Mr Cullen, "Edward?!"

"Rose, you better walk away now or I will give you detention." Edward, had a look on his face, like he was disgusted to even look at her much less touch her.

Rosalie look at them both said, "fuck you, both." As she look away I look at her five inch high heels, then got so mad at her that both heels broke. I watched as Rosalie hit face first, everyone was laughing at her as she looked at heels took them off throw them at the wall and scream walked away.

Back to Edward

I couldn't help but laugh at the ice queen heels break, then she act like a two year old. Screaming and thrown them like a spoiled brat, as her friends and brother went after her.

I look to Bella again as she had this smirk on her face, "now, that's what I call entertainment." She said more to herself them anyone.

Back to Bella

Rest of the day passed by fast as I got to my truck notice that Jasper, Rosalie brother was waiting by her truck. "What the hell do you want?" She asked him in a dark voice.

"I'm here to teach you a lesson in manners." Jasper grab her wrist roughly, but a hand grab Jasper by the back of his head.

"Is there a problem here?" Mr Cullen was here again to save her again, twice again in one day.

Jasper let her go turn around to face Mr Cullen, "oh, look who it is my worthless excuse of a brother." He had a look of disgust on his face.

Bella was shocked, wait a moment this was the ice queen and Mr grumpy pants older brother. He sure don't act like they were family as well to her Rosalie and Jasper had a closed relationship.

Then again Bella find out she wasn't really apart of the Swan family, as Edward and Jasper were in each other faces. Edward was angry he punch Jasper in the face hard as he fall down on the ground, he was knocked out cold.

"You, could lose your job for hitting a student."

"True, but he did grab you first. He will be in more trouble." Holding up a cellphone.

"I guess that's good news, see you later Mr Cullen."

"See you later, Miss Swan."

"Just Bella for now." She told him getting into her truck driving off as Mr Cullen was watching her.

Back to Edward

As Edward arrive back to his hotel room, then there was a loud knock on his door. As he opened the door up he wasn't surprise to see Carlisle Cullen, he don't call him father. Then again Carlisle would never deserved the title of father, a real father would spend time with there children, guide them in the future.

"Is there something you want, Carlisle?" Edward was very angry to see him here at all.

"Yes, I heard you punch your brother Jasper in the face."

"Yeah, so." I don't really care, Jasper would never be my brother as far as I was concerned.

"Look I know you and I will never be closed at all." He tried to say something else.

"Or ever. As far as I'm concerned I don't wanna see you or spoke to you. If you don't mind you can leave, now."

Carlisle turn around says, "I'm cutting you off and stay away from Isabella Swan." He walked out the door and slammed it shut.

Edward was confused about why he needed to stay away from Isabella Swan, but something else was on his mind. Why did say mean just Bella, something else most have happened before school on Monday morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella was sleeping deeply as she and her mother were outside together, they were working in the garden plantings flowers and vegetables. Then they took a break together as mom and daughter were working on there steps in dancing and fighting.

Bella was laughing like a child in her sleep, as she and her mother got back to work, when they heard. "How, are my two girls doing today."

"Daddy!" Bella run up to her father, he picked her up into his arms was spin them around in a circle.

He walked up to his wife pulled her into his arms, they kiss passionately on the lips. As they pulled away from each other wrapping his arms were wrapped around both his wife and daughter walking back to there home.

The next morning

Bella wake up with tears in her eyes, as she wipe the tears away going to her bathroom. Washing her face, brushing her teeth, heading downstairs to the kitchen she was looking what to make for breakfast. There wasn't too much to make or cook, she made some oatmeal and some fruit salad. As she drank some water and ate her breakfast, she would need to go to the store to get some groceries and supplies.

Going back to school wasn't going to be fun, but now everyone wasn't coming to hurt her very much expected the Swan and the Cullen family. She was demanded not to let anybody hurt her ever again, she went back upstairs to changed her clothes as she put on a long sleeve shirt, a vest, dark blue jeans and brown boots.

She got in her truck drive to butcher shop got bacon, hamburger meat, pork chops and steaks. Drive the truck back home, put the meat in the deep freeze, went to the grocery store get fruits, vegtables, potato chips and some snacks for herself. She got some other supplies she need for the bathroom and kitchen, as she went over to the cashiers to checkout. She could see who it was checking her out it was Mr Williams the store owner, Bella could tell from reading his mind that he wasn't very happy to see her.

After ringing up all of Bella groceries, he told her how much it would cause her. She paid in cash, then she surprise him with. "You, don't like me very much do you?"

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" He asked Bella.

"Ever since I came into this store, for whatever reason you hated me. Just because someone who you don't know, doesn't give you the right to judge people. You don't know about my life or know my life story, even lies people told me. I'm glad I finally find out who I I'm." Bella got so mad the store windows blow up sending glass everywhere.

Mr Williams had no idea how that happened, "just, you what until your father hears about this."

"You, don't know my father." Bella yelled at him.

"Chief Swan going to hear about this." He threatened her.

Bella smirks at him, "go on ahead and tell him. There just one big huge problem there."

He looked lost, "oh, really what that?"

"He's not my father." Bella , yelled in his face. "Don't worry I won't be coming back here ever again." As she was walking away, he yelled out an insult at her.

"When, chief Swan gets a hold of you. He will make you pay, he laughed out loud.

Bella got so mad the lights exploded, freezer give out and vegetables and fruits blow up everywhere. As she walked away, "at least he will be happy, that I won't be coming back to this store again." She whispered to herself, drove back home.

After returning home she had everything put away, she was ready to go to bed, skip school and get to know her family home again.

Back to Edward

He was in the principal office as he was told that hitting another student was a big no. Then Edward showed him a video of Jasper grabbing Bella wrist wouldn't let her go. As the principal saw what happened, both Edward and Jasper were both in trouble one for grabbing and doing harm to another student and Edward was asked to leave school for today.

He don't see Bella today at school, wonder if she was okay as he drive back to the hotel. He hated to live her; but it was better them going back home to the Cullen family.

Back to Bella

She had finished putting the food and supplies away, she need to blow off some steam. She had remembered that both of her parents and her had worked out together. She find some black yoga pants, a black sport bra, a pair of panties, socks and shoes. Putting her hair in a high ponytail, she find another path behind the house. She followed it down to a workout area her dad had built, for the three of them to used.

Bella touched the tall wood had two of them and in between them was a steel bar, saw a big punching bag, saw a metal bar on the ground and there was another area you could practice fighting moves.

She taped up her wrists and her hands grabbed the metal bar first lifting it above her head, bending her knee forward and having the bar at her chest front. She did a lot of bending up and down with the metal bar.

Bella was doing push ups, jumping Jack's, yoga and flips. After doing so was working on her fighting moves, hitting and kicking the punching bag. She does some dancing around and putting fighting moves in there too. As she was blown steam off it wasn't enough as she felt like she had more to blow. As she opened up a small storages building, as she pulled out a bow and some arrows and a gun.

Bella held the gun was practicing shooting the gun, as her father did built one for target practice and she used the bow and arrows for practice too.

After five long hours of practice, Bella was ready to go to bed for the night. As she took a shower ate a quick bite of something, she was ready for bed taking one good look at her parents picture she kissed it, whispering. "Good night, mom and dad."

The next morning

Bella got dressed and ready for school as she dress in a long sleeve tan shirt, black pants, black boots with heels and had black bra and panties set. As she drive to school she park her truck far away from the school as Mr Cullen was parking right next to her.

Back to Edward

Edward gets out of his car is surprise to see Isabella at school oh, wait she says it's just Bella. "Bella, what are you doing here? I mean you won't at school yesterday."

"I had a lot on my mind, plus I don't think anyone cared if I showed up or not." She was looking down, back up at him. "I don't think, you would care either so I figured who would missed me." As she walked away from him; he was shocked as she walked away from him.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella kept her head up high as she was walking people would stare at her once in a while. She just shake her head as the day passed by at least the popular and unpopular people left her alone today. As she made to the library notice her friend wasn't there today, she went to her truck seat inside of it ate her lunch, as she got out made her way to the art room.

As she took a seat her teacher came in told them to asked, "I want you all to paint something happy from your childhood."

Bella closed her eyes focus on a memory from the time with her parents as she thought on it. She opened her eyes began to paint as she was painting some students were watching her. It took almost no time to finished it up, as she was finished.

There gasp as she finished the painting, what everyone saw was a couple and a little girl in between them. The couple and child looked happy as they stared in the distance.

"Bella, this is really good. But, I thought I said to paint something from your childhood."

"Yes, you did and this is my happy memory from my childhood. With my real family not a lie and a very happy family life." Bella was so upset all of the paints blow up in the students face.

Ever student in the room was crying, screaming and yelling in the room as some of the paint was all over there hair, face, clothes and shoes.

"Class you all dismissed." As ever students expected Bella was covered in painted.

It was time for history, as she enter everyone was whispering what happened in the art room. Bella took her seat as everyone was staring at her again; then as the lesson was starting she could feel eyes on her, but did not look behind her as she had a feeling of who was watching her.

After the class was over with and the rest of the day passed by fast, Bella was going to her things ready but saw two people who she wasn't in the mood to see. Emmett and Alice were outside of gym waiting for her; as they were waking up to her.

Bella took another turned down to the basement, as she enter. She drop her bag on the ground, leaving it there as she remembered to hide from them. As they enter the basement, what they couldn't see was Bella above them as she was hiding in the darkness.

As they passed by her picked up the bag and took off and took the stairs running as fast as she could. As she got to the parking lot, she got in her truck to start it, but it wouldn't start. As she took a look at her engine, someone stole her jumper cables.

Bella grabbed her bag start to walk all the way home, but before she could make it. A horn stop her turn around see Me Cullen car, as he pulled up beside her; "Bella, do you need ride home." Notice she don't have much chose as she looked at him; "yes, Mr Cullen thank you." As she got into his car.

"Chief Swan house?"

"No, I don't live there anymore." She told him.

"Where, do you live at?"

She give him directions to her place as they were driving Bella looked up and saw Emmett jeep following them. As they stop at a red light, Edward was looking at his review mirror saw Emmett jeep too. As both vesicles were stopped, then Edward hit the gas took off fast as he could.

The jeep was still following them, Edward took a sharp left turn. The jeep was still following them around, but it was having trouble with the turned. Edward took a hard sharp right turn, as he turned around corner he hide behind between two building.

Bella and Edward were in between the buildings as they waited, it was starting to get dark. As he started the car, as Edward was driving the car. Bella saw the jeep again, Edward drive fast as he saw a large truck blocking the drive way. As he drove up the sidewalk as he speed up leaving the jeep behind. He drove much deeper into the woods as he turned on the dirt road.

Edward whispers, "wow, you live here now."

Bella smile brightly, "yes, it's unbelievable inside." Just as she is about to get out of the car. Edward had a hand on her arm, "here, took this it's my cell name. In case you need a ride or wanna talk or something." Bella was in shocked as she took his phone number, then she gets out some paper too write something down, hands it to him; he shocked. "Good night, Mr Cullen."

Back to Edward

Edward was shocked after he opened up the piece of paper, which had her phone number on it. As he was waiting for her to go inside her house, as he was slowly pulling away from the house.

As he was making sure, that no had followed him to her house. He made sure to drive slowly, as he finally decide to drive fast. As he reach the hotel was back in his room, he got out his cellphone. "Bella, do you need a ride to school." He add, "this is Mr Cullen."

He waited a few minutes as he head his cellphone go off, he looked saw he had a new message, it read. "That would be nice, Mr Cullen. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

He text back, "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

The next morning

Edward got up early to shower and get dressed, as he got in his car making that no one followed him; as he made sure ever second. As he got there he was surprised at how big the place was, someone had taken to great lengths to make this place into a home.

As he text Bella, "I'm here."

"Come on inside the door unlock." She text back.

Edward got out of the car, as he walked up the door open it up. Step inside was surprised how big the living room was, as he looked at Bella cooking in the kitchen. She was humming and singing a song of some kind, "take my love, take my land, take me where I cannot stand." He was surprised at how good she was at singing.

As he looked around the room, he saw a table full of pictures as he walked over curiously got the better of him. As he was looking was shocked at what he saw, it was a picture of a happy couple. What caught him off guard was looked like the couple from the painting.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella was looking as she finished cooking breakfast, she saw Edward looking at the pictures on the table. She had a feeling what Edward was looking at staring at too, then she clear her throat. "Breakfast is ready." He stopped looking at the pictures, came over to the table to eat as he seat down and ate with her.

Edward had some questions, but he don't if he had a right to asked her; "this is really good by the way." As he continued to ear his breakfast.

Bella was looking right at him; "Mr Cullen. If you have questions just asked them."

"I don't wanna be rude." He was trying to figure out, "I have a lot of questions."

"What, your first question." She asked him.

"Why, did you move out of your family home?" He asked looking at her face.

Bella took a long deep breath, "the reason I'm no longer there is because there not my real family."

Edward was in shock before he could ask why, Bella spoke up; "Emmett and Alice were so pissed off that I had beating up there boyfriend and girlfriend. Emmett got in my face yelled at me; I called him a hypocrite and told him; that everyone in the family treat me like shit. Then both Alice and Emmett had huge grins on there faces, then let it all out of the bag that I wasn't really there sister."

Edward couldn't believed his eyes, that explained a lot about Bella. Could that be why everyone bullied her at school, the teachers and principal don't do anything about it was cause they knew the truth.

Bella look at him long and hard before continued to tell him the rest, "they were laughing, looking happy they had destroy my life. But I was looking forward to leaving that prison, it was never my home or my family. I was nothing more then there slave or maid. So I hit Emmett in the throat and kick him in the face hard knocking him out cold. Then I turned to Alice, I told she better explained herself; but something Emmett said got to me; about how some people drop me off at the house. Then she smirk said; how she was going to tell her daddy on me. Then I told her what to stop me from kicking your ass, then I started kicking her ass and with both of them out cold, I trash the food I made and left after that and here I am." Bella tells him after, she finished, picks up all the breakfast dishes and Edward helps her to clean up.

Back to Edward

Edward was drying the dishes as he looked at her; "may I ask another question."

Bella was staring at him; "yes, you may ask another question."

"How, did you get here?" Edward was waiting to save the big question for last.

Bella was finishing up washing up the last of the breakfast dishes, "after, I left the Swan family house. I drove very far, before I pulled over and cried my eyes out in the truck. I passed out in the truck, when the rain picked up; as I wake up the next morning. The place looked familiar as I got out of the truck I saw a huge tree from my dreams. Then I find a word written on it, but something was covering it up; I uncovered it. Find a word it said, Serenity. Then I realized that they won't dreams, they were memories from my past."

Back to Bella

"We, better get ready to leave it's almost time for school." Bella , was looking at Edward.

"Yeah, I guess we better get going I guess." Edward and Bella got there stuff, as he drove them to school. Bella truck was still there, but she don't care about the stupid truck anymore. As they got out, she went looking for her friend Tiffany in the library, but it was closed again.

As all Bella classes passed by her; it was time for history as Bella enter the room, most of the students body was looking at her. Bella got so tried of everyone staring at her; she let all of her rage out. Boom the lights above everyone blew up as the glass fall down on them. The students all got up was running out of the classroom as they were scared to go back inside. The teacher and Mr Cullen was looking at all of the students all except Bella was covered in glass.

Back to Edward

Edward wasn't sure what was going on, something weird was going on here. As he got a closer look at Bella. She wasn't covered with glass, there were other incidents that happened at school were painted had exploded on the other students, there was another incident at the grocery store were all of the windows, lights and food had blew up too and now the students were covered with glass. As he looked at Bella was she connected to all the accident happening lately.

"All right everyone were going to excuse all you from class for the day." The principal said.

Edward grab Bella arm taking her to his car, "Bella, I want you to stay in the car."

"I will, Mr Cullen." She whispered in a voice.

"Edward, you can call me; Edward outside of school. You can call me; Mr Cullen in school, deal."

Bella smile brightly and said, "deal."

As he went back inside to grab his stuff, he was watching as Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice were all by there cars taking to each other about something important. As he got what he need was watching as they were looking at him; but he made it to his car had bad feeling he and Bella were being watched. As he got in the car drive away, he saw the four of them get into two cars started them. As he pulled out, he hit the gas took off as fast as he could looking to make sure they won't begin followed.

"Bella, I have one more question for you; I need to knew the truth."

"Okay." She answered him.

"That's people who I saw on the painting and the pictures, who are they to you?" He asked her.

Bella was staring at her hands as she knew this moment would changed everything for them both. "Tell you the truth, I'm afraid that you'll hate me too."

Edward grab her hand as he got to her house, "Bella, you can tell me anything. I trusted you, I need you to trust me."

Bella was crying as she took her time to answer, "I do trust you; more then I thought I ever would."

Edward made her look into his eyes, "Bella, please just tell me."

"There, my parents they are my real family." Bella told him crying her eyes out.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward was watching as Bella was crying her eyes out, near broke his heart. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly hugging her closer to him; "it's okay let it out."

Bella was so upset and emotional as she had so many thoughts going through her head. She took some deep breath to claim down, as she was crying against Edward shoulder. "I just don't understand, how I could have such happy memories. What, happened I can't remember. Did they abandoned me? If they did I forgive them or did someone took me away from them. I just wish I knew the answers, I just want." Bella couldn't spoke anymore after that, she passed out.

Bella woke up after a while, she was laying on the couch with a blanket covering her up. Then she breath in a deep scent of something being cook, it smell like bacon. As she watched Edward cooking, "how, long have I been out?" She asked him.

"A few hours, then I thought you might get hungry. So I find some meat and vegetables start to cook." Edward tell her as he continued to cook dinner for them.

Bella got out two plates, silverware and two cups as she pour them something to drink. As she took a seat as Edward finished cooking dinner for them, as he brings dinner over to the table. He had made bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwich and he made some fried potatoes.

As they both ate he don't asked Bella anymore questions tonight, figured she had enough for one night. As they finished dinner and they did the dishes together, Edward need to leave to go back to his hotel room for the night.

Back to Bella

She watched as Edward left for the night, then Bella turned on the water to took a long hot bath. As she put some lavender bubble bath in the tub, as she put some bath salt in the tub.

As Bella step to sit down in the very hot water, she groaned loudly as the water touch her back. "Man, that feel so good." As she is washing her hair and put it up in a clip. Then her cellphone rang pick it up; "Hello"

"Bella?!"

"Edward?!"

"Yes, it's me. Look I don't think you should go to school tomorrow."

"Why, not?" She asked him.

"I think your very emotional right now. I think you need a day for yourself, but I'm not going in either. Both need time to figure out a few things and I think you got more questions then answer. Plus I really feel like you need it especially after all you been through."

"Your, right maybe I need time to figure out things I mean it's all still a huge shock for me." Bella knew she need time to ask herself, who she really was. "I better go good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella, I'll hopefully see you tomorrow." They hang up the phone and after half an hour in the tub. She got out drain the water in the tub, wrap a huge towel around herself. Notice she don't have anything to changed into she headed for her mom and dad room. As she look through the dressed looking the top first finding nothing, looked through the second find only men's shirt, the three had a lot of women night wear shirts, shorts pjs, there were also nightgown and nighties.

Bella pulled up a dark blue nightgown, put it on as she look at her reflecting in the mirror. It was a satin and lace gown, "mom, has good taste in pajamas." She put the towel and her dirty clothes in a laundry basket.

As she walked to her bedroom open her door up, as she turned on the bathroom light. She goes to lay down in her bed as she pulled the covers back got in, pulled the covers back got comfortable and fall asleep in no time.

Back to Edward

After he got off with Bella, he went to go took a long hot shower. After he was done he got into a pair of boxer briefs and a t shirt to sleep in.

The next morning

He got up early to brush his teeth and got dress in some sweat pants and a t shirt, socks and tennis shoes. He got his wallet and car keys, got into his car drive away to Bella home.

As he drove to Bella place, he made sure to keep an eye out for anything suspected. As he got there was getting out of the car, was heading for the door. Bella already was waiting for him; as she was wearing a pair of black yoga pants, black top, socks and shoes too.

She step aside for him to enter as he step into the house, she had made breakfast for them. As they both ate and they did dishes together again, then she looked at him; "can I show you, how to blow off some steam."

Edward thought about it for a moment, "sure, I would like to blow off some steam."

Back to Bella

She lead Edward down to a path to the workout area her dad had built for the three of them. As Edward saw it he was surprised how big it was, as they got there.

Edward was looking at the punching bag as he saw Bella was grabbing a steel bar was bending her right leg, was lifting the bar above her head. Then he start to light punch it, then he hit harder and was kicking it.

What Bella saw shocked her a little her dad used this same moves as he and her mother would workout together. As she saw Edward was hitting the bag at different angles, then he stop was on the ground doing sit ups.

Bella put the bar down was working on her flips and dancing as they were still outside blown steam off.

Edward was working out in his own way, as both him and Bella had sweat fallen down there faces.

After four hours both were starting to get hungry and thirsty as Bella got some stuff out for lunch.

Edward was sitting down with Bella, he decides to asked her; "Bella, I don't mean to asked this, but I'm curious. What was your life like at the Swan home."

Bella looked distance for a moment, then she looked at him for a moment, "it's not easy to tell."

Edward squeeze her hand, "it's okay you don't have to talk about it."

Bella squeeze his hand back and says, "no, it's alright that part of my life is over with for now."


	9. Chapter 9

Bella was looking Edward right in the eyes, "life wasn't very good for me; there were times I began to wonder, if I was really apart of there family. Other days they would let me starve, never feed me anything. As time went on they even hit me for no reason, shove me and call me names all of the time. Then at night when I slept as peaceful in bed. At first I saw nothing, then a claim voice told me that I was safe. It made me feel safe I never understood why, it was a man voice. Then I saw colors, moving images and then I saw a little girl smiling, looking very happy. Then I saw a happy couple dancing together in the rain, the look in there eyes so much love, trust and devotion for each other." Bella took a deep breath, then had a few tears in her eyes, she wipe them away continued on with her life story. "I don't think Renee and Charlie have those same feelings for each other. Cause I remember that Renee would sneak out of the house late at night or that Charlie would not come home some nights."

Edward was in shocked, he don't have any idea that both Charlie and Renee were both cheating on each other. "Wow, I had no idea that was going on."

"The town doesn't knew either, but they wouldn't care one bit." Bella was almost done with lunch. "I find out, who they were sleeping with Renee was sleeping with a man named Phil, he a baseball coach. Charlie is sleeping with a woman named Sue Clearwater, the worst part is she's his best friend wife." Bella had picked up the plates brought them to the table. As they seat down in there chairs, as she took a bite of food.

"I knew Charlie goes to La Push a lot, but I don't think Charlie would go this low." Edward was taking a bite of his lunch, "how, could he do this to his best friend? More importantly I don't think she should do that to her two children." He took a slip of water, "I guess shouldn't have been surprise, cause after all Sue and Charlie are pretty close."

Bella was nod her head on agreement, as she continued to eat her lunch.

As they were eating the rest of there lunch, both got up, started to clean up the mess. As they clean up the dishes, the kitchen was spotless. As they seat down on the couch together. As Bella got up to start a fire in the fireplace, as they just sit there not really talking to each other, just relaxing.

Edward break the silence, "so, what was your life like with your real family?"

Bella was figuring out on, how to answer the question, "life was good, I was so happy. I was so excited, remember my mom would practice her dancing in front of her and dad bedroom." She took a moment, then started to continue her conversation. "I would watched her ever time, it was almost like magic in the way she moved. Then I look outside saw my dad cutting firewood, he would make sure we would have enough firewood for fall and winter. Mom and me would go downstairs get ready to make breakfast ever morning together, then dad would set the table for us. After that the three of us would clean together, after that the three of us would go outside and workout together. In the afternoon mom and I would work together in the garden, dad would do some work around the house. After that we eat dinner together as a family, my mom would help me with my bath everyday, and my dad would read me a bedtime story every night." Bella smile at the happy memories and the time she had with her mom and dad.

Edward was smiling too, he was a little happy for her; most people don't get to have a lot of time with there parents. He suspect not too many of the other got the time of day and most don't care for there children.

Bella was still smiling as she looked into the flames, it was getting late.

Edward got up to leave for the night, as he got in his car and wave good bye. He was sad to be leaving so soon, he began to think of Bella home as his own. As he drove away, he knew in his heart he would be back soon. As he made it back to his hotel room, he looked at it again; he missed the feel of a home. The hotel room was just a room to him and nothing more, as he took a long hot shower.

Edward thought over everything Bella had told him about her two lives, life with the Swan family was cruel and times unfair. He wonder if maybe Charlie and Renee were unhappy with each other, that they used Bella as a way to get rid of there frustration and bitterness with each other. Did Emmett and Alice knew about there parents secret affairs, is that why they took there anger and resentment out on Bella. That Bella was an escape goat cause there life's were all terrible, could that be it.

Bella real family had cared about her and loved her; as she was very happy there going back to her old home. He would wonder, how Bella life would have turn out, if she had stayed with her parents.

Somewhere thousands miles away

A man was being beating a tooth flew out of his mouth, "look, I don't know what you want knew." As he looked at the tall man with sandy brown hair, bright blue eyes.

The man pulled out the gun strap to his side pointing it to the man temple. "Then, your useless to me." He pulled the trigger and the man head fall to the side, as blood was falling down. "Fourteen years and nothing." His cellphone rang, "hello?"

"Mal?!"

"Tiffany?!"

"Mal, I have news."

"What this about?"

"Your, daughter."

He stop breathing for a moment he and River had been looking for there daughter for a long time. "What, do you have?"

"She here."

"Here where?"

"Forks, Washington." She sent him a picture of his daughter.

Mal looked at the photo there she was his sweet baby girl; she was so grown up. He felt his wife look at the photo, "she grown into a beautiful young woman." She whispered to herself.

"Mal, there more you should knew."

"Why, what happened."

"Mal, the pain she's been there."

Mal was angry, "tell me, everything."


	10. Chapter 10

Bella got up earlier as she was taking a hot shower, she was going back to school today. As she finished her shower, she wraps a towel tightly around her waist. As she comb out her hair, putting it high up into a ponytail above her head.

She put on a pair of simple black underwear and bra set, as went over to her closet look through it. She pulled out sleeveless black top, a dark purple button up shirt, black pants and her long black boots with heels.

As she was getting things out for breakfast, there was a knock at the door. She opened it up, it was Edward. She let him in as he gets the plates, napkins, cups and silverware out.

Bella was getting out some potatoes, sausage, eggs, cheese and toasts. As she was making the one thing her dad like to make once in a while for breakfast. As she finished butter the toasts set it in the oven to keep warm, Edward was getting some water and orange juice ready to drink.

After twenty minutes the breakfast was finished, both are as they seat in comfortable silent. As they finished eating, cleaning up all of the dishes. He drove them both to school it was empty for a while.

Bella was going to the library to see if her friend was here, saw the library was open. But the glass was broken and on the floor, Bella had a bad feeling run got Edward. She told him the door was open and broken glass on the floor, as both enter the library.

Bella and Edward were looking around when she was around the back, as she turn around another part of the library. She let out a loud scream and the lights exploded in the room.

Tiffany was laying on the floor covered in blood, her clothes rip and cuts on her.

Edward came running up and find Bella on the floor with the librarian on floor. She was holding her close to her; crying and screaming.

The police and ambulance were there as Tiffany body was roll away, the police questions both her and Edward. They told Bella and Edward were free to go since both won't in school yesterday.

As Edward and Bella both left the school as the principal told everyone to go home for the day.

Bella was crying as Edward was taking her home; as they got there was something on Bella door. It look like a letter of some kind, as she and Edward went into the house.

Bella open the letter she couldn't read it at all cause of the tears as they fall down her face.

Back to Edward

Edward hold out his hand for the letter, "Bella, do you want me to read the letter for you?"

"Please" she whispers to him as she cries as he lead her to the couch.

Dear Bella,

I'm sorry I haven't seen you for a while, but some of the wrong people now know that you are remembering who you are.

I wanted to tell you, your my best friend. But I'm also a friend of your father and mother, I wasn't sure at first if you were there daughter. As I watched you; grow into a woman and saw how sad and alone you felt.

I think you do deserve to knew who you are, your real name is Isabella Reynolds.

Your parents names are Malcolm and River Reynolds as they were married they find out they were expecting a baby. They were so happy the day you were born, I saw you as a baby you were so beautiful.

There something else I think you should knew about both of your parents, they have been searching for you. I called them up told them were you are at, there on there way.

But I fear for you as I do for my life, maybe my time is up as both you and your parents will always be my friends.

Took good care of yourself,

Your best friend Tiffany.

Bella was crying her eyes out hard and her hands covered up her face. As she cried Edward hold her in his arms.

As they hold on to each other, two people in a car where on there way to see there daughter.

The parents

River and Mal were passed eight states were in Texas, as they were on there way to Forks, Washington. The cellphone rang he picked it up, "hello"

"Mal, bad news Tiffany is dead. Your daughter and a Mr Cullen find her body in the library badly beating to death." The person hang up as Mal face charges from shock, to sadness to final anger.

"Mal, what happened?" His wife asked cause of the angry on his face.

"Tiffany is dead and whoever killed her; know about our daughter."

"Hurry Mal our daughter life is in danger."

"Believe me; if one of this son of bitches touched our daughter, I'll fucking kill one of them." He hit the gas and through where half way out of Texas.

Back to Bella

She wake up it was so late as she saw Edward and her both had fallen asleep at some point. As she moved to get up to get a glass of water to drank, she saw Edward had gotten up as well.

"I guess we both passed out." As he got out a glass of water too and both seat down at the dining room table. "How, are you feeling?" He realizes that was a stupid question to ask her; "I'm sorry it was a wrong question to ask."

"No, it's alright I can't believe my friend gone." Bella was trying to hold in the tears, but Edward got up and but her to him.

Back to the parents

Mal and River were in California as they gas up and left as they continued to drive to reach Washington.

River was seating looking out the window, she was nervous about seeing her daughter again. But at the same time she wanted her little girl back, but she knew that Bella wasn't so little anymore.

"Sweetheart, you okay over there you been pretty quit over there." Her husband was concerned for the right reasons.

River leans over kiss him deeply, "I'm nervous about seeing our daughter."

Mal look at her took her hand with his, "don't worry our daughter wants to see us just as badly."


	11. Chapter 11

Bella and Edward decide not to go to school after finding Tiffany body in the library. So they took time away for the day, she called Edward told him she need some more food, drinks and other things.

Edward asked her if there was realizing she wasn't going with him; she had told him the store owner hated for whatever reason. He asked if she would like to have dinner in Port Angeles, she agreed to dinner.

Bella went into her parents room as she looked into her parents closet for something to wear as she was looking a box caught her eyes. As she was picking up the box it had her name on it; as she open it up she gasp as she lifted up the dress out of the box. The dress was made out of silk it was a dark purple dress with flowers on the one shoulder and was around the bottom edge of her dress. There were flats and black pantyhose to go with the dress, as she a note inside it read, "happy sixteenth birthday."

Back to the parents

Mal and River were leaving California behind them as they drive to Oregon they notice a car was following them.

Mal notice that the car was getting closer as he hit the gas, River pulled out her gun as Mal took the steering wheel turn it hard right. The car turn to the side as she pulled out her gun, she lean half of her body out and grab the seatbelt and fired her gun hitting both men killing them.

River saw the car flip over and went flying off the road and over the bridge, then the car hit hard blew up. "Mal, I don't think that's the last of them."

"I believe your right sweetheart." Mal was keeping watch as they continued to drive.

Back to Bella

Bella was putting the groceries away as she finished Edward left to go shower and changed. She took a hot shower, got her self dried off, was fixing her hair and makeup. As she had her black pantyhose, a black thong and her black strapless lace bra on. She got on her silk dress and finally got on her black flats as she got out a coat and a small purse it wasn't a date it was two friends spending time together.

Back to Edward

Edward was taking a hot shower as he finished, he dried up and was looking through his clothes got out black silk boxers, black pants, black shoes and light blue button up shirt.

As he finished dressing got a black coat, get his wallet and car keys. As he drove to Bella house to pick her up, as he walked up to the door and knock on the door. As the door open up; he gasp Bella looked really beautiful.

"Wow, you look really beautiful." He tells her as he looked at her outfit, he hold out his hand to her and she took it as he lead her to the car.

"You, look very handsome." Bella tells him as he start to drive the car, "where are we going for dinner tonight?"

"It's an Italian restaurant." He tells her as they drove there he parked the car and helps her out of the car, he even holds the door open as they enter the hostess is good looking woman in her mind thirties, with long black hair, tanned skin and hazel eyes.

She was giving Edward sedative looks, but he was looking at me instead I could hear her thoughts, it made me uncomfortable. They were very erotic thoughts, but I don't wanna be around her as he gave her money for a more private area. As they were getting to there seats, Edward was holding out her chair for her to sit down in.

Back to Bella

As we seat down there was a waiter at there table name Matthew he was tall, but his dark brown hair and brown eyes remind her of Emmett. As he looked at her with list in his eyes, "what, can I get you to drink?" He was only looking at me; I looked at Edward, "I'll have a coke."

"Make that two, please." Edward was looking at me; was touching her hand.

Back to Edward

He was starting to hate the waiter, without thinking he leans over and kissed her passionately, she kissed back. The waiter took off got there drinks and breadsticks was acting like an asshole. He asked rudely if they were ready to order, Bella order chicken parmesan and Edward order lasagna and order salads with there meals.

As they waited she tells him I need to used the restroom as he saw her leave the table. He don't notice the waiter follow her to the restroom, as there salads came to the table he was going to wait for her.

Back to Bella

As she was washing her hands, she felt hands touched her waist look at the mirror it was the waiter. "What do you think your doing?" She yelled at the waiter.

"You and I both knew you want me."

"Excuse me, I don't like you and I hate you creep." She gets his hands off of her; tried to walk away.

The waiter grab her arm roughly, then he back her into a wall. "You listen good you little bitch." Before he could finished his sentence, Bella hit him in the nose broken it. "You, bitch you broke my nose."

"Oh, Mattie don't be such a whine bitch." Bella kick him in the balls twice, as he cried in pain, "let me give you a piece of advice, the next time a woman comes here on a date with her boyfriend. Don't ever touch another woman without her permission or if I find out you did I will find you and cut off your fucking balls off. You got it!" She yelled at him in his face.

As the waiter was holding his balls groaning loudly as she walked out of the restroom. Making her way back to the table, Edward help Bella with her chair as they ate there salads, another person who was waitress in her mid fifties. Told them there waiter was taking the rest of the day off, as they got there dinner finished it up.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella and Edward were walking down the street as they were looking through the windows of ever stores. They notice there was something uncomfortable about the area they were in as the windows had bars on them and the doors were covered up. As they decide to go back the way they came up as they were walking Bella got a bad feeling, as she saw a group of five men following them.

Bella squeeze Edward hand tightly as she heard a some laughing, as they speed up there walking. They heard loud footsteps behind them, one of the men yelled out; "how, much for a good time?"

Edward was getting pissed off, as they were almost to town as he turned them down the dark alleyway. They were following them down the dark alleyway as they were closed to the opening, it was blocked by two men.

"You, don't think it was going to be that easily did you." The leader said, as he grab Bella arm roughly. As Edward arms were grabbed by two of men; he had Bella up against the wall. He slammed his lips violently against her, then thrust his tongue passed her lips.

Bella bite down on his tongue hard the leader was screaming in pain, then she kick him in between the legs. He scream loud as blood was coming out of his mouth, as he had his hands on his dick.

The other guy was ready to attack her; she hit him in the nose broken it. Edward slammed his foot down hard on the one guys foot, he cried out in pain; he elbow the second guy in the face hard.

Edward was grabbing the other guy then he lifted him up and slammed him; hard on his back. The leader was back up spit out blood on the ground, he was very angry. Then he yelled out, "I'm going to kill you; then I'm going to take my time hurting that little bitch." Edward punch him in the face hard as some more blood and teeth came out of the leader mouth.

Bella saw some more men coming ran right up did a spinning back kick to first man. Then she lifted up her leg kick him in the upper chin, as the three guy was getting ready to attack her; she flip backwards and used the wall running up it. Then bounce herself off the wall with her feet, then used the rope and swing with the rope then kick the man in his face hard sending him flying across as he hits the ground hard.

Edward faces a guy with a switchblade playing it in front of his face, as he was laughing loudly as he run up to get ready to attack him; then Edward kick him up on his chest. The guy drop his blade to the ground, as he got back up and attacked again, he had blood coming down from his nose. As the guy came up to him they were beating up all of the men.

After thirty minutes of beating up men, they were saying on the ground as the rain began to fall heavily.

Bella and Edward went back to the house after they got back to the car. They got out of the car, as they enter Edward start a fire in the fireplace. As both took off there wet clothes, seat down on the couch together as a big blanket covered them up. Both were totally naked underneath, as they hold each other closed.

Bella looked into Edward green eyes as there faces were closed to each other, then they lean towards each other there foreheads were touching. There lips touched then it was a light kiss, then deepen the kiss.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as his hands were on her waist, she laid back on the couch as his hands move to her breasts squeezing them and pinching her nipples roughly. He leans down to kiss her passionately as she deepens the kiss, as he move his mouth to her neck kissing, licking, sucking and nibbling roughly on her flesh. Moving down to her breasts kissing the tops of them as his fingers are stroking her nipple, as his mouth takes a nipple into his mouth licking and sucking roughly.

Edward hand moves in between her legs as he is rubbing his fingers against her pussy. He thrust two fingers inside her moving them hard and rough, as he is moving to her other nipple licking and sucking roughly.

Bella hands are gripping the couch tightly as his mouth is moving down to her stomach. As he moved his head in between her legs as he licked her a few times; she groaned loudly. As he has his mouth on her pussy is thrusting his tongue in and out hard and deep. Her hands fly to his head fists his hair with both hands as she is thrusting her hips against his mouth.

Edward moved his lips back to her lips as he is pulling her closer to him; as she is kissing him. He laid back on the couch as she was kissing down his chest, she licked the head of his cock. She took him deep into her mouth as he was licking and sucking roughly.

Bella was moving her head up and down hard and rough as his hands were on her hair. Rubbing her head softly, as he is thrusting against her mouth as she is moving faster. As Bella move her mouth up to his lips, he lays back as she slammed herself down hard and rough.

Both moaned and groaned louder and louder as she is bouncing up and down his hands are on her breasts squeezing them roughly and pinching her nipples roughly.

Bella tossed her head back in pleasure as she is feeling warm inside her; as she is thrusting against him.

Edward seats up as both of them moving against each other, as there tongue thrust against each other in a passionate kiss.

As the two lovers made love all night long, something from Bella past was almost there.

Back to parents

River and Mal were in Washington as they passed by towns in a hurry, they were getting closed to there daughter.

"Will be there by morning." Mal tells as they gas up one more time and hit the road again.

"Good, almost there baby girl." River says to herself.

Back to Bella

Early the next morning as Bella got up to shower, she changed into a tank top and shorts. Edward wake up next as he was covering up with a blanket, as he got up. "Sorry, I don't bring a clothes with me."

"You, can borrow some of my dad's clothes." Bella says awkwardly.

"Alright." Edward felt weird to him to wear her father clothes, he look through the closet. He find a button up red shirt, tan pants and some boxer.

Bella was making breakfast as she finished, she was singing to herself. "Take my love, take my land, take me to where I can not stand."

As Edward finished his shower and changed into clothes and came downstairs as they ate breakfast and finished eating cleaning up dishes. There was a loud knock at the door.

Bella got up to answer it, when she open the door and yelled, "what, the fuck are you all doing here?"


	13. Chapter 13

Bella was angry at who was at her family front door as Charlie, Renee, Alice, Emmett, the Cullen family was there too. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Jasper were all standing there with there arms cross over there chest, glaring at Bella and Edward with hate. "What, the fuck are you all doing here?"

"We, came here to took you two home." Charlie says.

"Bullshit, I don't belong to any of you." Bella yelled at them.

"Edward, honey you have to come home." As Esme had tears in her eyes.

"I'm not coming with any of you; as far as I I'm concerned I I'm home." Edward yelled back at her.

"You, have better apologize to your mother boy!" Carlisle was yelling with a red face.

"Charlie?!"

"What?"

"How, Sue Clearwater these days?" Bella asked with a grin.

"Why, are you asking about her?" He asked her.

"I just thought with the two of you fucking in bed together. It must have felt good stabbing your best friend in the back." The others gasp as she laughed wickedly then turn to the next person. "Renee, how your affair with Phil going?"

"How, do you knew about that?" Renee asked.

"Easy, you both snuck out of the house at different times." Bella wasn't finished yet. "Plus, you two were always talking on the phone secretly."

Bella looked to Emmett and Alice, as she smile, "I have to thank you, both in a way. If you two hadn't have told me the truth I would have been stuck in that house I called a prison."

Charlie and Renee were glaring at there two kid's as they were looking down at the ground.

"Did, you kill my friend Tiffany?" Bella asked them.

"Of course not."

"Why, would I kill her?"

"Tiffany, was nobody."

"Her clothes were ugly."

"Who, care about some old lady."

"I wouldn't dirty my hands."

"Don't look at me."

"Who, would miss her."

"Your, all in for a shocker cause she wasn't just my friend. She was a friend of my mom and dad."

"That bitch wasn't out friend."

"You, two are so stupid you aren't my parents."

Charlie grab her arm roughly as he was pulling her out of the house, Edward run out to stop him; but Emmett and Jasper both grabbed his arms. Carlisle was in front of Bella as Charlie hold both of her arms tightly as Carlisle raise up his hand.

Renee, Esme, Alice and Rosalie were watching as Carlisle was about to teach Bella a lesson in manners.

Back to the parents

Mal and River have arrived as they were turning up the long driveway, as they saw three cars in the driveway. But what catch there attention was a man holding there daughter arms behind her back a man in front of her about to slap her. A young man begin hold back by two young men.

Mal hit the brakes hard and the car stop, as everyone but Bella, Carlisle and Charlie as Mal got out of the car. He grab the man wrist twist it backwards; "if you were about to do, what I think your planing then your in deep shit."

Charlie asked, "who, the fuck are you two?"

Mal look at the other people, "first your on my property, second your in deep trouble and lastly took your hands off my daughter."

"Daughter?!" They all said

"Dad, Mom!" Bella yelled happily, "Tiffany, said you two would be here."

River pulled out a gun pointed it at the direction Emmett and Jasper were still holding on to Edward arms tightly, "you, two let him go and stand by this four bitches over there." River shot Jasper in the arm and Emmett in the leg. "I'm not fucking playing games, now move you two."

Alice and Rosalie helped the boys to there feet as they stood by Renee and Esme.

Mal broke Carlisle wrist, he look at Charlie as he shove Bella away from him. Mal watched as his daughter hit the ground hard. Mal could see was red as he walked up to Charlie hit him in the nose hard broken it.

Charlie was on the ground holding his nose as the blood was running everywhere as he was groaning in pain.

Mal grab his collar of his shirt, "if you ever come near my family again, I'll fucking kill you; get it?"

Charlie nod his head, as Mal turned to the other, "Get out of here, now!" He yelled at them.

They all made it to there cars as they drive away, Mal turn back to his daughter still on the ground. He hold out his hand to her; "you, alright sweetheart?" As his daughter took his hand pulled her up. She had tears in her eyes, "daddy." She whispered to herself.

Back to Bella

She tossed her arms around him; started to cry out, "daddy, I'm so happy to see you and mommy again."

"We missed you, baby girl."

"Not, as much as I missed you, both."

As father and daughter embrace tightly, River was standing by Edward stand as both watched father and daughter embrace each other.

Bella turn to her mother run up to her and hugged her tightly, "mommy, don't ever leave me again."

River hugged her daughter tightly as she whispered, "never again, my little girl."

Edward walked over to Mal hold out his hand, to Bella father, "I'm Edward, sir it's pleasure to meet you." Edward was nervous as Mal shake his hand firmly.

"Malcolm Reynolds." He pulled him in for a hug as Edward is shocked as he embrace Bella father.

Later

The Swan and the Cullen's were all angry as they left the two wrothless children as they need some medical treatment.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella, Edward, Mal and River were inside the house seating at the dining table as they all sit down with a drink.

Mal was the first to spoke, "Bella, honey your mother and I are very sorry. We would have been here sooner, came for you. I'm very sorry, that I let you down." Mal had tears in his eyes. As he had both hands in his face crying his eyes, as River was telling her husband it wasn't his fault.

Bella run over to her father, "dad, it wasn't your fault or mom fault or my fault. Sometimes things happen for reason, I was so alone in that house that I live in was more of a prison then home. The family I was living with treat me more like a slave more then there own daughter. Which should have been my first clue, but everyday I was scared the only thing that made me feel safe everyday was my dreams I could see you both, but not at first it don't make sense to me why I was having them, but having them made me feel safe and happy because you two keep me going." Her mom and dad were looking up at her with tears in there eyes, as she took a deep breath, "I start to draw pictures of both of you; then one day I painted a picture of both of you. I remember the three of us outside mom and me were working on the garden, you were working on the outside of the house. The rain start up at first it was light, then it pour down hard. Mom and me were dancing, you walked over to us then you took mom into your arms. Both of you were dancing you were staring into each other eyes with so much love and passion, you both were kissing like you two don't wanna let each other go." Bella cries, "mom, dad you both save me and give me the courage to come home and you both find me." Bella grabbed both of her parents in a tight hug and there arms wrapped around each other.

Edward was watching the scene in front of him; he couldn't help but feel if he was intruding on a private moment. But he couldn't bring himself to move either as he felt he belong there too. He wasn't sure at all if he should leave yet, but as he got up to head for the door. When he felt a hand on his arm, it was River hand on his arm pulling him in the group hug.

At the Cullen family house

All the Cullen family were anger and upset as they all seat there, Rosalie was stomping her feet on the ground. Jasper was groaning from all of the pain in his arm. Esme and Carlisle were seating in the other room as they were coming up with another planned. There was a knock at the door, as she went to answer the door. "Mrs. Cullen, is your husband here?"

"Yes, he is." Show the man where her husband was sitting at, "I'll you two to talk."

Carlisle face pale, "I tried to bring them, both back. But her real parents show up and ruin everything."

"We, know this family has been a thorn for quiet some time." The man said as he and Carlisle were talking.

At the Swan family house

Alice is helping Emmett into the house as she is helping him to seat down, Renee tried to cook a meal. But fail miserably as everything look like puke, burn or whatever.

Charlie was at the police station, he told everyone at work that he got hit in the face with the door. After that everyone left him alone, as he saw a guy came in seat down I'm the chair as he was looking at the chief himself.

"So, you don't get back your slave."

"No, the little bitch parents show up."

"What, do you wanna do?"

"I want payback."

"Then let's talk about this payback."

Back to Bella

"We should get out of the house for a bit." Bella had came up with an idea to visit first beach.

As the four of them were going to the first beach, Bella told her parents that Charlie mistress is down there. River and Bella were at the small store, they saw Sue Clearwater working at the register. Bella had an evil thought, "mom?!"

River looked at her daughter, "yes, sweetheart?"

"Play along." Bella nod through Sue Clearwater.

"Of sweety," as they got a few things as they got up to the register, the woman saw it was Bella. Give her a daughter a glare, but River was going to help her daughter get a little payback.

"Bella, shouldn't be doing your chores at home."

Bella smile sweetie at Sue then said, "how, fucking Charlie going in your marriage bed instead of your husband."

Sue Clearwater was in shock, "that's none of your business and what until I tell your father."

"Sure, no problem mom." Bella looked to her mother.

"Yes, daughter?"

"Should, we go find dad and see if I I'm in trouble."

Sue Clearwater looked confused as she looked in between Bella and the woman, "who, the hell is this?"

"I'm River Reynolds, oh I forgot have you meet my daughter Bella." River give her a huge smile, "besides, I know my own husband wouldn't cheat on me."

Mal and Edward walked into the store as Mal wrapped his arms tightly around his wife waist. River turned around to give her husband a passionate kiss, some people who came in were watching the hot make out session.

Bella and Edward were off to the side as they watched the show, as her parents pulled away from each other.

River look at Sue, "now, that's a real man for you." As she tossed some money on the counter. Leaving Sue with a shock look on her face, as they walked out.

Back to Edward

Edward and Mal were waiting for River and Bella as Edward show Mal the first beach. Harry Clearwater was there he looked down, "Mal?"

"Edward?"

"How long have you and River been married?" He nod to Harry Clearwater .

"Twenty one years." He replied .

"How, do you keep the passion alive in your marriage?" Edward asked him; notice that Harry Clearwater was listening too.

"While son some time in a marriage life is hard, but if you love a woman as much as I love my wife, then there worth everything in life."

Later that same day

Sue Clearwater was ringing up Charlie at the station, she had told Charlie about a woman who claimed to be Bella mother.

"Does, Harry know about the affair?"

"He's top stupid to know what's going on." She then added, "besides, I like it when me and you are in bed together."

Harry Clearwater walked out of the store he packed up all of her clothes, tossed out of her stuff out.

Sue Clearwater was done working for the night, as she got home she find all of her things out on the front porch.


	15. Chapter 15

The four of them were enjoying there time at first beach, when Jacob, Quil, Embry, Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth. All came down there as they were looking at Bella with hate in there eyes, as they were getting closed to them.

"Well look who it is little miss Susie Marker." One of the boys said.

"Look there it's the trouble marker." Sam said.

"Whose the babe and the wash up man." Paul says .

Mal asked, "friends of your?"

Bella shake her head, "no, daddy friends of Charlie's."

River was looking at the stupid teenage boys, then turn to Edward, "are, they always like that?"

Edward say, "I'm afraid so," he was watching as they were getting closer to them.

Mal asked, "are they in a gang of some kind?"

"They call themselves the wolf pack." Bella tell him.

Mal had a grin on his face, "funny I was wondering if they have collars and leashed on them. Cause they look like lost dogs more then they do wolves." All four were laughing there heads off as the group looked at them.

"What's so funny?" They demand as all four continued to laugh there heads off.

"I think it's time to go home." As they tossed everything in the fire, as they put out the fire. Jacob grab Bella arm roughly, as he turn her around to face him. "Where, do you think your going?"

Mal got right in his face,"hands off her."

"Who, are you to tell me; what do old man." Jacob got right in Mal face.

Mal give him a dark smile, "first, cause I said so and second she's my daughter."

Jacob was confused as he shook his head, "she can't be your daughter, she's Charlie daughter."

Mal was just about had it with this child, "tell me, if she were his daughter wouldn't he be protecting her? More importantly why was he treating her like a slave? Another thing if a man care about his daughter wouldn't he do everything in his power to protect his daughter from harm?"

The wolf pack had no good come back for that one, then Mal pulled his daughter against him; "I hope one day you all have daughter's of your own, so you all feel like shit. Cause honestly you have a lot of growing up to do, now if you don't mind get out of my family way or I'm going to teach you some manners little boy."

Jacob laughed his ass off, "your all wash up man; you couldn't beat me up and lately maybe I should show your daughter what a man is. Weather she's your real daughter or not."

Mal had a look on his face, "so, wanna prove to me; your a real man?" Mal asked Jacob.

Jacob was shocked, "for real?"

Mal says, "yeah, for real. Unless your too damn scared little boy."

Jacob laughed like an idiot and slapped his chest, "bring it on old man."

"Whatever, you say little boy." Mal was excited as he took off his jacket, hand it off to his wife.

As everyone give them room making a circle as Jacob and Mal are in the circle, River, Bella and Edward are on one side as the wolf pack are standing on the other side.

Mal is standing there as Jacob took off his shirt, he was trying to imitate the hulk. Mal shake his head was given him a look like seriously dude. "Mal, took off your shirt." His wife yelled, given him a sedative looks and a wink at him; then he thought, "oh, why not." He lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to River as he was getting to fight there was gasp heard all around them as everyone saw; what Mal back look like.

"Mom, what happened to dad?" As Bella looked at her father upper body, there were scars from knives, bullets and something very brutal had happened to her father.

River look at her daughter sad face, "will tell you both later. Right now let's cheer your father on."

Edward was curious himself; whatever happened to this man must have been bad. But he was going to watch Jacob get his ass kick, cause he need to be teach a lesson. Who better to teach him that lesson then Bella father.

Mal and Jacob were looking right across from each other, the boy was very arrogant. As the boy came at him; he moved out of the way fast as Jacob missed him as he trip and hits the ground hard. Jacob got back up was acting like an angry bull changing at him.

"Go, daddy."

"Come, on Mal."

"Come on, honey you got this."

Mal could hear his family cheering him on, as Jacob took the first punch to Mal face as he grab Jacob fist. He then lifted the boy off his feet as he was flip over Mal back. As Jacob land on his back hard, as he flip his feet forward as he is standing. As his face was red with anger, he was trying to punch him; as Mal foot kick him in the chest as he flew backwards as he land and was hitting his back on the ground. As Jacob was getting back on his feet, he was getting ready to attack him; when Mal fist hits Jacob in the face hard as his nose gets broken. As Jacob fell back on the ground, as he is groan in pain.

Mal turn to his family, "come, on were going." As he put back on his shirt on and jacket.

River, Bella and Edward were getting the rest of there stuff, but the wolf pack decide to get in there spaces. Mal had enough, "you, all have better stop right there or there going to be an ass whipping."

Paul tried to grab River, but she hits him in the throat hard and kicked him hard in the face knocking him out cold. Embry was about to slap Bella in the face, she punch him in the nose as he was crying in pain, Bella kicked him right in between the legs. As Embry falls to the ground as he has one hand on his nose and had the other hand in between her legs. Quil was getting ready to attack Bella, but her father grab the boy wrap an arm around his neck as he passed out. Sam was facing against Edward as both man were fighting against each other.

Edward was blocking attacks and landing his own punches on Sam, as he landed a hard kick across the face hard knocking him out cold.

They got there stuff ready to go home for the night, as Edward told them he was staying at a hotel. Mal and Edward got up to his hotel room got all of his clothes and all of his stuff headed for the car. As they got home Edward took the spear bedroom and everyone went to bed to sleep.

An enemy was waiting to get there hands on them, as they had back-up.

End of part 1


End file.
